


Behind the Name

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Names, Season/Series 02, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: "I don't know who my mother was or why she left me. If she died. If she was a prostitute..If she had been raped."Season 2, established SilverFlint. James confides his true name and wishes to know something of Silver's past.





	Behind the Name

"But why choose Flint?" Silver idly rubbed one thumb along Flint's ribs, cradled against his bare chest. The night was cool but not cold, the gentle sound of the waves against the ship's hull soothing.

It wasn't the question Flint had expected when he'd confided his true name and it took him a moment to formulate a response. "It felt right. Hard, strong, sharp."

"Merciless," Silver offered.

"Yes. James McGraw could not do the things Captain Flint has."

There was a moment of silence. Flint ran his fingers through Silver's hair over and over, slow and deliberate. "Your turn to tell me something true. Is John Silver your real name?"

Silver hesitated. "It is the name I was given. Some of the children at the orphanage had names given to them by their parents. But most of those who were foundlings, abandoned on the doorstep, had no names except those bestowed by the orphanage. There was a book of suitable names, first names taken always from the Bible, and rules about days and combinations – no James Johnson or Adam Adams, for example. We were named according to this esoteric system."

Flint's fingers paused just above Silver's ear. His free hand was resting on Silver's back and he pressed down slightly, the closest he could come to a reassuring squeeze or actual hug in this position. He didn't want to move too much and risk disturbing Silver's train of thought or willingness to speak.

"I never had your name, your privilege, your opportunities," Silver said. "We would make up stories that gave us hope of those things; a duchess forced to abandon the child she'd conceived with her groom, and one day we would claim our inheritance. But in truth none of us knew who we were. I don't know who my mother was or why she left me. If she died. If she was a prostitute who could not be encumbered by a child. If she was a destitute flower seller who hoped I might find a better life with regular meals within the orphanage. If she had been raped."

He was silent a long moment. Flint resumed stroking his hair, no words of comfort seeming adequate.

"I don't blame her," Silver went on at last. "Not any longer. I realise now that she must have had her reasons. Life is brutal."

"Not always," Flint murmured.

"No. But often enough." Silver moved his head to press a kiss to Flint's chest. "So yes, it is my real name, as much as any name is real. And John Silver has had to do many things to survive and prosper, and has borne that name for most of them."

Flint moved his right hand lower down Silver's back to rest upon one buttock. "If you can be honest about that, and I can confide my truth in you, perhaps there is hope for us."

Silver scoffed. "I never hope," he said. "That way I cannot be disappointed. I enjoy the moment and I make plans for as many eventualities as I can, but I never dare to hope."

"One day you may learn not to be so cynical."

"Anything is possible," Silver said, but Flint heard the lie in that statement, the first lie of the night.

There was nothing Flint could say or do to convince him otherwise right now so instead Flint wrapped both arms around Silver and held him tightly, silently promising to hope enough for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100-tales prompt "silver"  
> [tumblr promo](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/162862228452/silverflint-behind-the-name)


End file.
